


Grapevine Fires

by hufflepuffia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffia/pseuds/hufflepuffia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve take Grace for a picnic under less than ideal circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapevine Fires

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plot bunny that wouldn't go away (and my first fic in a long time) - Song is Grapevine Fires by Death Cab For Cutie
> 
> I do not give my permission for this work to be reposted anywhere else

__

_When the wind picked up - the fire spread_  
_And the grapevine scene, left for dead_  
_And the northern sky looked like the end of days  
_ _The end of days_

_  
_

Oahu was on fire. And there was nothing Steve could do about it. 

He'd tried. On the phone to the Governor, asking what Five-O could do to help, but he'd flat out told McGarrett "No". 

The Governor needed Five-O to wait in case Honolulu's criminals took advantage of the fires in the north to stir up trouble. 

Danny watched Steve as he paced through his office on his phone to the Governor. The tension was clear on his face, Danny could tell through the glass of the office walls. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly, when he'd begun staring at Steve through the glass. At first he was trying to figure the man out, try to discern how this Navy SEAL thought, moved, walked. Slowly Danny had realized what it had shifted towards; he was engrossed. He followed Steve with his eyes the way a man in the desert stared at water in the distance. 

Danny was concerned about the fires too, Hawaii was his home, no matter if it was begrudgingly. And there really wasn't anywhere to go on an island if things got really bad. But the tension in Steve's lines, throughout his body as he paced through HQ, Steve loved the state in a way that Danny didn't yet understand. (Or maybe he did, but for the state he called home. Long ago and far away). Steve loved Hawaii, and maybe that was why Danny loved it a little too. Not that he would ever admit it. Danny had always done things like that, becoming interested in filmmaking when that girl in the 9th grade had talked about film nonstop. Reading photography magazines, and taking around an old Minolta camera when the guy at the bar he studied at during the academy had started talking to him about his photos. When he found a person interesting enough, their hobbies, the things they loved took on a new shine too. 

Steve loved this state, and if he was going to be blunt, Danny loved Steve, and while he wouldn't admit it to many, he sympathized. It had begun to feel like home to him too. 

"Steve, let's close up for the night. Let's grab some food and head to my place. I've got beer in the fridge." 

"But, Danny..."

"No buts. Nothing else is happening tonight, Chin, Lori, and Kono have already left, come on." 

.   .   .

"It is midnight Steven, no I am not driving you home, and no you are not driving MY car to your house. It's my car Steven, Mine. You can sleep on the couch."

 

 _A wake up call to a rented room_  
_Sounded like an alarm of impending doom._  
_To warn us it's only a matter of time  
_ _Before we all burn_

Danny woke with a start to the sound of Steve's cell going off. Opening one eye blearily he glanced at the beat up alarm clock on the nightstand. 6 in the morning? 

Steve was sitting against the wall on the other side of Danny's tiny apartment.  To his credit he seemed to be trying to speak in hushed tones but maybe he'd been spending too much time with Danny as well, his voice got louder as he got more frustrated. 

Danny sat up in bed slowly, wishing he could reach out and stroke the tension out of the lines of Steve's back. Steve jammed the phone in his pocket as he hung up, scrubbing a hand over his face as he turned his head to notice Danny. 

"Governor says the whole Island is basically shut down, waiting for the fires to subside. He doesn't want us in the office today, just be ready to go if we're needed. Otherwise we wait."

Danny, groggy from just waking up and head still full of dreams featuring his partner in less than professional situations, could think of several things to distract Steve, who had spent the night on Danny's couch. None of which would fly without some kind of miracle or loss of sanity. 

"You okay Danno?"

"Hmm, what? What Steven. If you are about to make fun of my hair again I swear..."

"No, I'm not going to make fun of your hair, you just had the oddest look on your face."

Crap. Danny thought. That's my 'I want to fuck my partner - my boss - face' A faint flush rose on his neck and he got out of bed. 

"I am showering Steven, and then I am making you breakfast. We have the day off of work until further notice, and we are going to damn well enjoy it as much as we can."

 

 _We bought some wine and some paper cups_  
_Near your daughter's school when we picked her up_  
_And drove to a cemetery on a hill  
_ _On a hill_

_  
_

__

While Danny had busied himself in the kitchen Steve had remained oddly quiet. Danny had filled the space with words, as he tended to do. 

This time it was Danny's phone that rang. Grace's school was being sent home because of the fires. 

"Seriously, my daughter is being sent home from school because of the FIRES Steve, what kind of a place is this. We're on an island and it is on fire."

"Danno, these things happen. The winds will change or something will break and it will be fine. It's just a precaution. And you get a bonus afternoon with Grace. An extension of your weekend. What's not good there?"

"That Steven, that is not good," Danny pointed to the gathering smoke to the north. 

Steve drove the Camaro towards Grace's school stopping at a grocery store along the way. Danny picked up a few snacks for Grace, thinking a picnic might be nice. He found Steve at the check out. 

"Wine? What's the occasion?"

Steve shrugged.

 

 _And we watched the plumes paint the sky gray_  
_And she laughed and danced through the field of graves_  
_There I knew it would be alright_  
_That everything would be alright_  
_would be alright_  
_would be alright  
_ _would be alright_

 

Grace was mostly oblivious to the smoke rising to the north, along with Steve's quietness. She was just happy to have an extra afternoon with her Danno and her Uncle Steve. 

"We used to picnic in Jersey. Gracie always loved it." 

"There's so much history here Danno. This isn't just a park, it's a memorial. Every one of these benches was put here in memory of someone…"

Danny looked over at Steve, detective's eyes taking in the shadows that peeked from behind the brashness every once in a while. "Well sometimes beautiful things can come out of sadness I suppose." He said softly. 

They shared a look, Danny trying to glean some other meaning from the tired eyes looking into his own. Until Steve nodded and looked down at his hands. 

"Hey. Babe, Fire destroys, but it's also a chance to start again."

 

 _And the news reports on the radio_  
_Said it was getting worse_  
_Cause the ocean air fanned the flame_  
_But I couldn't think there was anywhere I would have rather been_  
_To watch it all burn away  
_ _To burn away_

 

The two of them were still sitting on a blanket, watching Grace play by herself in the flowers, somehow closer than they had been before. Danny felt a touch  on his wrist that seemed to burn and turned to look at Steve beside him. Steve looked pointedly down at his hand on Danny's wrist, then up at Danny's face, a question in his eyes. Danny slowly turned his hand to entwine their fingers, his eyes never leaving Steve's.

They sat with their hands wrapped in each others, watching as Grace chased butterflies, the smoke still visible in the distance. 

 

 _The firemen worked in double shifts_  
_With prayers for rain on their lips  
_ _And they knew it was only a matter of time_


End file.
